


Paint This Town

by roanoke9934



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Background Friendships, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Mush, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanoke9934/pseuds/roanoke9934
Summary: "I'm not scared of what you're going to tell me."Dream blinked fast, his eyes suddenly burning with emotion."I am."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 5





	Paint This Town

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder that i'm not comfortable with my fics being shared with any original cc! this fic is created within the stated boundaries of each cc, and if anything changes, i will gladly delete this. please be respectful of each cc, remember that they are real people, and this is purely fiction. 
> 
> :] thx!!
> 
> -rowen <3

_ January 7th, 2021 _

Dream let out a soft sigh.

His ceiling fan suddenly became the most interesting thing in the room, as he couldn’t pull his gaze away from it for even a second. The near silent whirring coupled with the faint beat of his night music was strangely alluring. He found himself wishing to remain there forever. It wasn’t uncommon for him to get lost in his thoughts on nights like these, especially post-stream when he would feel particularly drained. Dream hiked one leg out from under the covers, another discomforted huff leaving his lips. He just simply couldn’t get comfortable.

Dream finally gave in to the urge to just get up. 

He rose from the bed, accidentally disturbing Patches on the way out of the mess of covers. Dream cooed a gentle apology, petting her head for just a moment before slipping out of his room. It was quiet, presumably from the late hour. He still felt the need to walk slow, even though he lived alone and couldn’t wake anyone up. Dream went straight for the kitchen, the itch to eat something out of boredom being too much to resist. He opened the fridge softly, scanning the shelves for something that caught his eye. His gaze settled on a container of half eaten buffalo chicken dip. Judging by the grumble his stomach made at the sight of it, he decided that was what he wanted. He also grabbed a baggie of tortilla chips and a water bottle, before heading back to his room. 

_ Hmmmm.. Hmm… Hm.. _

Dream canted his head to the side, searching for the source of the insistent vibrations. Patting blindly in the dark for his phone, Dream finally found it among the mess of damp sheets and tossed blankets. He flinched at the brightness of the screen. 

_ George :) _

_ Incoming call from Discord.. _

_ Accept? Decline? _

He furrowed his brow, glancing at the time at the top of his screen. It was almost four in the morning for George right now. Dream unplugged his phone hastily, rolled over to the cooler side of the bed, then pressed accept.

“Hello?”

“Hey!”

There was a small pause, to which Dream felt the need to fill with words.

“So, what’s up? Isn’t it late?” Dream inquired, absentmindedly staring at the call time ticking.

George chuckled, a soft burst of breath that made Dream smile. “Yeah. It’s pretty late. I just couldn’t sleep.” He replied, seeming to shuffle his position judging by the muffled sound of blankets moving, “I’d rather talk to you instead of just sitting here alone.”

“Come on now, there’s got to be a better reason than that.” Dream replied teasingly, his smile widening at the small snort of laughter he got in return from George.

“There’s not, I swear. I’m just used to falling asleep on call now I guess.” George insisted.

Dream nodded even though George couldn’t see him. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a yawn slipping out before he could say anything. Dream wasn’t even that tired yet, but the late hour made him yawn regardless. 

“Tired?”

“No,” Dream replied, shaking his head before reaching to dip one of his chips. “Just late.”

“Wait, are you eating right now?” George asked, a small snort of laughter punctuating his question.

Dream couldn’t help his small wheeze. “What? You got a problem with that?” He responded jokingly, shoveling another chip loaded with dip in his mouth. 

“No! I was just curious. I can hear you crunching right next to your mic.”

Dream rolled his eyes, continuing to finish off his chips and dip. Luckily, he had grabbed the perfect ratio of chips to dip and they were gone simultaneously. He stacked the now empty plastic container on top of the paper plate, then placed them both on his nightstand. He didn’t feel like getting up to throw them away properly. Dream was swiping off crumbs from his sheets when he realized that George had said something.

“What?”

“Huh?”

“Did you say something?

“No.” George’s voice was tight.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, nothing. I was just.. I’ve been a little stressed lately, that’s all.” George admitted.

Dream frowned, feeling a pang in his chest. He couldn’t help it.

“What happened?”

“Nothing exactly. I’ve just been feeling the pressure recently, I guess.”

Dream’s frown deepened. He didn’t particularly enjoy the sound of that. He knew well how the stress of an audience could squish even the strongest individual, including himself and George. It was normal, just a side effect of being human. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to seem super negative or anything.” George then added feverishly, sensing the silence between them and immediately resorting to backtracking.

“George,” Dream began, his voice softening, “You don’t have to apologize. You’re fine. It’s fine to feel like that. I know exactly what you’re talking about.”

George went silent for a few moments, seeming to be thinking. He often had trouble vocalizing his emotions, at least that’s what he’d told Dream in the times when he’d confided in his friend. Dream was often an open book, so he didn’t understand it, but he felt for George regardless. Dream leaned back, letting his head fall back into his pillow. He hoped he’d said the right thing.

“You’re right.” George replied softly, “Yeah, yeah, you’re right.”

Dream let out the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding in.

Another pause.

“Do you want me to stay on the line? I can stay until you fall asleep.” Dream offered.

“Yeah, if you want to.”

Dream hummed in reply, a small smile creeping onto his lips.

“Of course.”

There was some more soft shuffling from George’s end of the line, presumably him getting comfortable. Dream copied him without even thinking, suddenly feeling the need to move. Weird phycology thing, he assumed. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to calm his head down enough to be able to sleep. All he could hear was the buzz of his nearby air conditioning unit, but his head seemed way louder.

“Goodnight, Dream.”

Dream’s attention returned to his phone.

“Night, George.”   
  



End file.
